


My Love, My Life

by AshTheHufflepuff



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anorexia, Chronic Illness, Crying, F/M, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheHufflepuff/pseuds/AshTheHufflepuff
Summary: This is an AU where Sybil Dekker is a person and Dale doesn't die. Shane does, because fuck you shane.
Relationships: Dale Horvath/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Sybil walked past the RV, deep in thought. Thoughts about the man on top. Dale Horvath. Sybil was picked up alongside Amy and Andrea, who she was great friends with before. Sybil met Amy in school and remained friends with her, which led to her meeting Andrea. The day they were picked up Sybil saw something in the senior. A certain honesty, morality. Reliable. He could never, ever hurt her, she knew it. Now, the same does not go for Shane. He came along with a dead man's wife and child. Sybil saw it in his eyes, Shane was a shit person. Sybil is broken from her thoughts as she hears Daryl and Merle approach camp. "We got squirrels!" She hears the younger Dixon holler. "Fuckton, too!" The older follows. "Hey, Syb. You mind coming out with me to grab some wood so we can cook these bastards up?" Shane. Well, Dale was within shouting distance, what's the worst that can happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Sybil and Shane step through the woods blindly, grabbing sticks as they walked. Suddenly, he drops the sticks that were previously bunched in his hand. "Hey, we ought to take a break. Gonna exhaust ourselves if we don't." Finally, Sybil can agree with him. She drops her bundle and sits a distance away from Shane, but he just slides himself closer. Too close. Then, his hand stroked from her knee to thigh. "Shane, stop. Don't pull this," He hushes her, forcing her to her back, lifting Sybil's worn tee shirt. She's beyond herself, frozen, ability to speak totally lost. The shirt rises above her chest, revealing the denim blue bra beneath. Gasping for air, Sybil cries. Cries, knowing what will happen. The hook is undone, foreign hands touching her, rubbing her. God, its painful but still, Sybil remains froze. Then, the button on her Jean's are undone. Shane's disgusting hands slip inside, stroking all over. "Mine, only mine." They fall alongside her panties, lightly stained from surprise periods. The appendage she so feared is sitting there, ready. About to take her innocence, purity, virginity. Shane slams himself in, Sybil gasps silently in horrible pain. In, and out. Every stroke hurting like the last. He pulls out and empties, staring at her, groaning. "You tell nobody." With that, he zipped himself and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Sybil lays there, mourning the part of herself he just stole. She finally fixes her clothing and grabs the sticks she gathered. Wiping her tears, Sybil makes her way back to the group, praying that nobody would notice what had happened. If they found out and something happened to Shane, it would be her fault. She wouldn't be able to live with it. When Sybil got back, Merle was gone with Amy, Jacqui, and a few others. "Hey, Syb! A few people went on a run. How about you help me keep watch?" Dale hollered out to her, giving a light smile. "Sure, lemme just throw these in the pile," As soon as Sybil threw in the sticks, the walkie talkie buzzed. Everybody ran to it, afraid yet hopeful. T-Dog. "...Trouble at the run...Cornered..." Fuck fuck fuck fuck. All she could think about was Andrea, T-Dog, and the pain inside of her. That's when it happened. Sybil broke down to tears, scared to lose anything more today. "Hey, it's okay. They're gonna be fine, honey. Shhh." Dale had wrapped his arms around her tiny figure, the figure that was shaking with how overwhelmed she felt. They had to be ok. Had to be. 


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of beeping cuts through the thick tension in the air. As it grows closer, Sybil can see somebody inside. Glenn! As soon as the car parked, people began scolding him for the noise, but she couldn't care less. She knew in her gut that who needed to be there would soon arrive. Two more vehicles arrived, people spilling out and hugging loved ones. Then Carl shouted. He ran up to a man, Lori following suite. It clicked for Sybil, that man was Lori's husband, Carl's dad. A family reunited. She looked over at Dale, maybe that could be them one day, a family. After the reunion came the question of where the fuck was Merle. "Hes handcuffed to a roof, he was a danger to all of us." Sybil knew Daryl was gonna kick his ass. "Got squirrels-who the new guy?" Rick, she believes. "Rick Grimes." The question that needs to be asked is coming up, no avoiding it. Sybil ran off before the incoming confrontation, terrified of how violent it could get. Besides, she was feeling worse. Like a new kind of pain. The pain hurt so bad, she'd do anything to stop it. So she did. A cold, clean razor found inside the RV and crimson blood, dripping to the dirt. Sybil applied pressure and cried even more. There was no fixing what had happened with Shane, and Sybil knew deep inside it was her fault. She knew she had to be punished.


	5. Chapter 5

They went back for him. Of course they would, appeasing Daryl means you live another day. Merle's a bastard, no doubt. Sybil even knew that, the quiet ex-librarian. Not a very common job for a 20 year old, but it suited her well. No anger or drama, little talking. Now, she was fucked. A librarian can't really do much in the apocalypse without impromptu training. Lucky her dad collected guns, or else Sybil would already be dead and walking amongst those she was so scared of. A rumbling of wheels breaks her thinking, everybody who left came back, still without Merle."He chopped off his fucking hand!" Daryl's yelling made Sybil jump back. She ran up inside the RV and cowered in her seat. "Sybbie, are you ok?" The only person ever allowed to call her Sybbie, Dale, sat next to her. "Yeah, just hate yellin'." He nodded understandingly. Sybil looked at the man. So sweet, loving, moral, and absoulutely handsome. No doubt she was falling for him. It couldn't really hurt to test the waters. "Do you think you'll ever fall in love again, Dale?" The older's face began to light. "I may already have, but she probably doesn't want to date an old fart like myself." Without a second of thinking, Sybil blurted "Nonsense! I love you regardless of all the other factors!" Dale shared her blush and gazed upon the ground. "I really hope you were talking about me," She mutters "Yeah, I was." He leaned in and caught her mouth in a soft, loving kiss. Gentle, reassuring, just like the man himself. Sybil could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I TOOK A SMALL BREAK BUT IM BACK AND WONT HAVE ANOTHER UNTIL ABOUT WEDNESDAY TO SEE MY GF AGAIN

Sybil walked into the woods, gathering berries. She was grabbing some cloud berries when she was tackled. An angry face hovered above her, Shane's. "I know about you and Dale. Caught you kissing by the quarry. Stupid whore. Your mine and you know it." He didn't even run, just ripped. Ripped her clothing, ripped her insides, ripped her soul. But instead of pulling out, Shane came inside of Sybil. "You feel that? I branded you. Child or not, your mine" Shane fixed himself up and left Sybil to clean up and finish her job while sobbing. God knows if there's a child inside her, they're going to be a bastard. She knows that Shane is evil now, but she is the only one. Sybil fixed herself and gathered berries while weeping still. When she came back Dale shouted over. "We're gonna have a fish fry tonight! Can't wait," Sybil could. Sybil could wait an eternity to not see Shane again.


	7. Chapter 7

Sybil was sitting at the fire, holding Dale's hand. She couldn't eat, even though she could be pregnant it's too difficult. Her boyfriend had just finished telling a story when a scream was heard, Amy. Sybil has never run that fast in her entire life, she grabbed the walker that bit Amy's neck and shoved her blade through its softened skull. Complete chaos ensued with Sybil fighting off walkers while crying out for her Dale. Once things passed over, she climbed inside the RV and broke down. Sybil could barely breathe through her sobs and rocked back and forth. Dale went inside and found his love just damaged. Scared and hurting. He sat down and held her close, knowing if he let go they may very well die. Her sobs calmed to sniffles and her clutch on his shirt relaxed. "Sybil, honey, I'm right here. You can stop being afraid for now, I've got you." She could feel his chest vibrate while she was curled in Dale's lap. He peppered her sunken face with kisses and rubbed her back soothingly. "Sybil, I know you're hiding something, darling. Whatever it is, you can tell me." Her stomache sank and her throat tightened. She didn't want to remember. "Dale, while Shane and I were in the woods, he pushed me down and forced me to..." Sybil couldn't finish it without crying once again. And God, she looked so fragile. Dale just held her, fuming but calm. He had to be there for her, she needed him.


	8. Chapter 8

The pair rested in bed, allowing Glenn to take watch for once. Dale's arm was slinked around Sybil's much too small figure. She was losing more and more of herself to the disorders wracking her small bones and opal skin. They finally got a test, she was going to be a mother. Sybil vowed to herself that she would give this child the best life possible under the circumstances. Dale promised to stay, to support, to father. Shane would have no part in this, they would not let him. He doesn't deserve it. Dale was getting more creative in helping his love, making her things that she could handle and not bring back up. Poor thing needs to eat, for both her and the baby. They really must tell the camp of Sybil's pregnancy, but that's hard to do knowing the circumstances. Hopefully the CDC will hold promise, the camp intends to embark tomorrow. They will most likely announce the pregnancy then, as the camp will be in good spirits. Only time will tell, in all reality. It's just a game of time and luck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo, finally updating! I know it's been a really long time but with school starting and my breakup it's been hard. I do hope to continue updating but I don't know how long it will last.

Today is the day the group goes to the CDC. Jim is bitten and Morales is leaving with his family to find his relatives. Sybil is sitting on Dale's lap while everybody loads into their respective vehicles. She starts thinking of baby names. Alice, Jordie, Luna, and Elizabeth are all good girl names. Terra is too. Cosmo, Jax, and Leo are good boy names too. Maybe even Dale or Daryl junior, Sybil thinks. "Alrighty, Dale! Let's move out!" Rick's hand thuds against the tin of the RV as Sybil moves to the passenger seat while Dale pushes the vehicle in gear. One of his spare hats tips off her head as they hit a bump while pulling out, she giggles. Everything seems okay, good even. Jim's moans of pain break the peace as Jacqui helps him vomit into a bucket, Sybil recoils in minor disgust. Although, she isn't feeling so hot herself. Hoping it will help, Sybil takes a sip of water from her and Dale's bottle when she immediately spews it back out into a sandwich bag she hastily grabbed from the door compartment. So maybe this ride was going to be less enjoyable than she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm inconsistent, but hey.

The group just left behind Jim. They just fucking left him behind! Sybil struggled to wrap her pounding mind around what was happening. Her boyfriend was sat beside her, gripping her hand in a gentle squeeze. Sybil was so thankful to the man, he saved her. Dale was the one, Sybil knew it.

When they arrived to the CDC, it seemed empty. Rick stepped in front of the building, screaming desperately for salvation. As if God herself had dropped her luck cards and messed up how it was supposed to go, a voice spoke something Sybil couldn't quite hear and the doors opened. They opened, and the group was able to go inside. 

Once introductions were completed, they stepped into an elevator to travel down to get blood taken. Sybil's stomach was beginning to get larger, a small bump signifying the life inside her. Once the blood was taken, hers, Dale's, and Shane's secret would be out. Jesus have mercy on their soul.


End file.
